


Seven Souls, One Mind

by daki



Category: Sense8 (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Jin is a badass, i don't write a lot don't hate me, this is a sense8 fusion fic, this is short, yoongi is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daki/pseuds/daki
Summary: So I love the show Sense8 and I also love BTS so i decided to make a fusion fic of the two because I was bored. If you haven't watched the show Sense8 or if you don't know who BTS is (which by the way if you don't, booo) then this isn't the fic for you lmao. This baby is short so enjoy
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Seven Souls, One Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me, ok. I'm a baby writer

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

Pins and needles ran up and down Yoongi’s stretched out arms as he came to his bearings in the dark room. His face throbbed more than his arms did and the core of his stomach felt as though he had an eternal cramp that spiked with every breath. Even before he was truly awake, in that space where sleep is too far away to reach all Yoongi could feel was pain. He didn’t understand it but he hated it. As he opens his eyes, he is shocked awake as he realizes he doesn’t see anything around him at all. Absolutely nothing. Not even the outline of the walls he can feel surrounding him.

 _“Kook? Joon? Jimin? Guys, what is happening?”_ Yoongi projects into the inner reaches of his mind, that dark yet comforting place where he is never alone.

For a split second, he is genuinely frightened that he has lost them, that he will no longer be able to feel the warmth of them in his head, stuck in this painful, dark place where reality is uncorked. For a split second, he thinks that maybe he has lost his cluster. For a split second, Yoongi feels alone.

“Yoongi? Yoongi, oh my God, where are you? Are you okay? We have been so worried, what-” Namjoon's voice slams into Yoongi’s head, bringing with it such relief that Yoongi sags forward until wincing at the sharp pain that snakes its way up his arms.

“Joon, oh thank God.” The relief in Yoongi’s voice shines bright through the link in his head and he feel the presence of not just one person, but six. His family. His cluster.

“Namjoon, I don’t know where I am but its dark... and it hurts. It hurts so bad; it’s taking all I have just to stay awake.” He takes a deep breath and looks around again, this time faint outlines of a cement wall starting to become visible. It’s not long before he feels a Namjoon join him in the room and it is all he can do to not sag around the man now walking around him.

“Holy shit Yoongi. What? How did this happen?” The worry in Namjoon’s voice is palpable even though Yoongi knows the man isn’t there and the loving hands roaming over his face and down the sides of his body aren’t real. It won’t be long before Hoseok pops through their cluster link, he’s always been the most sensitive to cluster-

“Oh my God! Yoongi, oh my God, what is this place? Where are you? I have been worried sick...” Hoseok materializes in front of Yoongi with a frantic look in his face that brings a smile to Yoongi’s eyes. Hoseok starts scanning Yoongi’s body, feeling for injuries he knows he can’t see. He feels when the rest of his cluster materializes through the link, crowding around Yoongi’s body.

“Yoongi, oh my God!”

“Jesus fuck, what the hell?”

“Yoongi? What?”

“Guys back up! I can’t focus with you too close. Coddle him when we get him out of the BDSM dungeon?” Hoseok’s voice cut’s through the climbing chatter as he focuses his attention on the pain he can feel through his link with his cluster-mate. He can feel how Yoongi’s arms are stretched too far behind him. How his kidney’s have most definitely been through a beating, he can feel the pain in Yoongi’s lower back. _Jesus fuck_ , he thinks, _what the hell happened to him?_

“Good news is guys. I don’t think he’s broken anything. He has sprained shoulders, his kidneys are bruised and given how long it took to steady the link, I am 90% sure he has a concussion.” Hoseok steps back away from Yoongi and sighs. “He still needs to go to the hospital right away, he isn’t going to last long like this.”

“It’s cold and echoey. I’m willing to bet we’re in a basement right now.” Jungkook steps forward and looks around through Yoongi’s tired eyes.

“Are we really in a BDSM dungeon right now? Fucking hell, Yoongi what the hell?” Taehyung’s voice booms in the space and Yoongi’s head snaps up and glares at him.

“I don’t even remember how the fuck I got here, what you blaming me for?”

“Of all the places Yoongi. All the places in the world. And you choose a dark, stinky basement?”

“This isn’t my fau-”

“Both of you shut up.” Jin’s voice cuts through their petty squabble as easily as through they were in their cramped Seoul apartment instead of in a basement in the middle of nowhere. Jin moves forward until Yoongi can feel his limbs moving through a will other than his own. With swiftness, Jin maneuvers his arms off the shackles around them, before stepping back out of his body. Ropes that he hadn’t even realized were biting into the flesh of his wrist now lay at his feet in a pile he could feel around his legs.

“Thank you.” He rubs his wrists and moves out of the pile at his feet to stand near Jin’s outline.

“You can thank me once we get you out of here.” Jin’s face scrunches up as his eyes flashes around Yoongi’s room, Jungkook behind him mirroring his movements.

Yoongi always wonders about the strength of the link between his cluster, wonders about what exactly this link is. How can he see Jimin, Jin, Hoseok, the rest of his cluster surrounding him with matching looks of worry on their faces in this dark room when he knows he is alone? It’s so dark, he can’t see much more than the outline of cement but he can perfectly see the outline of Jungkook’s doe eyes every time they flash to him. How can he feel the sweat of Jimin’s hands and they wrap around him, bringing him comfort he can’t help but lean into, when he is physically alone in this room? It is baffling to Yoongi’s concussed brain, but a concept he will worry about later. As for now, he leans into Jimin’s embrace and sighs softly when he feel’s Taehyungs chin rest on his shoulder. He’ll let Namjoon, Jin and Jungkook figure out how to get them out of here.

* * *

They couldn’t figure out how to get Yoongi out of there. It became apparent when Jin and Jungkook started to flash in and out of Yoongi’s vision as they travelled aback and forth between Yoongi’s mind and their physical bodies, their frustration singing through the bond. Yoongi was too tired to follow them back to their apartment, choosing instead to lean against the three bodies he could feel surrounding him, loosing himself to their warmth, much to Hoseok’s objection.

“You have to stay awake Yoongi.” Hoseok nudges his shoulder in an attempt to force him awake. “A concussion is no small thing, Yoongi. You could mess up your head worse than it already is.”

“Ion care… wanna sleep… tired.” Yoongi mumbles in reply burrowing himself into the feeling of their bodies around him. He has always loved his sleep, more than all his cluster-mates and waking him up has always been bitch of a task often falling to Taehyung. Add the dry cement feeling of a concussion and it was taking everything in Yoongi to keep his eyes open, even if it was to escape the pain he could still feel around his core and around his temples. It _hurt_ and even though he knew his cluster could feel every spark of pain that went through him, he still felt a wave of frustration well up in him and the fact that Hoseok didn’t understand how tired he was. He wanted to close his eyes and wake up in his bed in Seoul instead of opening his eyes and seeing those damned cement walls.

“Just hold on a little longer. Namjoon and Jin are working on it, we’re going to get you out of here.” Hoseok’s voice sounded quiet from somewhere that was simultaneously on top of and inside of Yoongi’s head. It was trippy, and brought a ridiculous smile to his face that he knew they could all feel. At least if he was going to die in a basement in the middle of no where, he would at least die surrounded-

“You need to stop thinking that right now. No way in hell are you dying. Not on our watch.” Jimin’s voice cuts into his thoughts with a sharp edge that makes Yoongi flinch. Death was a sensitive subject for Jimin, and this was the worst possible time for him to dredge up those memories. Yoongi suddenly felt sick to his core at the pain he could feel Jimin trying to keep locked up in his head.

“Shit. Jimin I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“I know. Just think about something else. Something positive. It will do us all some good.” Jimin pats his head in reassurance, before he too flashes back to wherever the hell Namjoon and Jin were currently plotting. Most likely their apartment but who knows. He didn’t really care at this point, focusing all his energy on keeping his damn eyes open.

So, he took Jimin’s words to heart, thinking of all the things that made him happy. There was, of course his cluster, the 6 men that permanently resided in his head at all time at which he was conscious. It is a weird feeling to get used to, the idea that privacy no longer exists for you. That no matter what you do, where you are, there is always someone there, in your head that can look through your eyes, feel through your body. It definitely made sex an interesting thing, much to the embarrassment of some of the members of his cluster. Feeling his pleasure magnified 7x over was an experience one could get addicted to. Even through all the annoyance that came with having 6 people in your head, t was comforting. A big fuck you to his parents who had kicked him out with the promise that he would always be alone. He didn’t even need to tell them how much their presence meant to him in this situation. How their warmth was the only thing keeping him from breaking out into a full-blown panic attack, as they seemingly kept the monsters at bay.

In hindsight, Yoongi realizes he probably jinxed himself and the subsequent series of events were due to the universe playing their annoying games on him.

The slam of heavy metal against cement startles Yoongi and before he can even blink, he feels Jin, Namjoon and Jimin step through the link, bodies tense. Yoongi tenses up involuntarily, his mind still not catching up his body’s movement. He blinks quickly against the sudden light that beams through the small room he has been all this while. Looking up at the figure that is enshrined in artificially blinding white light, Yoongi squints in befuddlement.

 _Is it just me, or is there a behemoth of a human standing in front of the doorway that somehow non of us found?_ Yoongi thinks to his cluster, too afraid to speak out loud for the irrational fear that this creature might hear him. And it might just be his pain-fuddled mind, but it was almost comical how unnatural his supposed captor looked. An American looking hulk. Not a figure one sees every day. Yoongi suddenly wonders what type of care someone like that would drive, before he realizes his cluster is already brainstorming in his head, faster than a normal person would even be able to react.

_He’s huge._

_Yes, he is, but we can take him._

_WE can, but Yoongi is too weak to fight him right now, even if we take over._

_He has no choice. Yoongi. Yoongi! You have to stay awake. Let me and Jungkook take over. You just need to stay awake._

Yoongi is tired. He is so tired. All he can see is the comforting darkness of sleep creeping around the sides of his head. But his cluster is asking him to stay awake, so he forces his eyes open and feels Jin and Jungkook both take control of his body, feels his body thrum with energy he knows is not his own. 

Yoongi has to admit, feeling you body moving yet knowing you aren’t the one moving it is a unique feeling. He watches his body move from Taehyung’s perspective, too tired to concentrate on staying awake and watching himself through his own eyes. As he watches, he feels a sense of terror as he watches Jin and Jungkook settle into his small frame. The man they are all looking at is double his weight and his height, and Yoongi feels vaguely unsettled as he watches what feels like an incoming train wreck in motion

Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t doubt his cluster of their skills. Jin and Jungkook can take him, and in any other situation he would have the utmost confidence. But that is HIS body, and even though he is floating inside the mind of his cluster-mates at the moment, he will have to go back to his body. And feeling the pain of a broken body sounds like just about the last thing Yoongi wants at the moment. So instead, he relaxes and focuses all his attention on staying awake.

From an outsider perspective, he feels an immense sense of pride watching his own body being controlled by his cluster. He could never get motion that sharp, hits that powerful, kicks that strong on his own. Not with his habits. But a martial arts fighter and a detective probably could. And with ease. Every once in a while, Yoongi will feel pain flare up in some part of his body in which he will promptly ignore.

After Jin and Jungkook are done, Yoongi is barely holding on, floating so far inside Taehyung’s head that he could envision himself as an artist. He barely glances at the mess Jin and Jungkook had left behind, the man’s face barely visible. Yoongi was almost certain he had seen a pulverized eyeball before his body is pulled out of the cell and out of the brightness of the hallway, the jingle of keys ringing in Yoongi’s ears. He hadn’t even realized they had nabbed them. _He was so tired_. But he focused on keeping his eyes open as he felt Namjoon settle into his body.

_Look for a phone. We can use the GPS from there to figure out where you are._

_That’s smart, Namjoon. Do you think mammoth over there has one?_

_Go check._

Yoongi felt his body being pulled back into the cellar and watched as his hands patted down a firm body and into pockets before he felt the familiar ridges of a cellphone. Yoongi felt as Jin pulled out the phone and swiped the man’s finger over the home screen, watched the screen unlock. Namjoon quickly took over, finding the Maps app and clicking on the My Location icon.

Incheon.

He’s in Incheon.

_That’s not far. Hoseok, go get the car. Yoongi? Yoongi. We’re coming._

Yoongi was too tired to communicate but they could all feel his relief. Jin dragged his body out of the cellar and up a set of stairs Yoongi had failed to see the first time he was out here. He almost collapsed at the top of the stairs, leaning against the door, panting as he felt his throat constrict. _I want water_.

_We’ll bring you water but you have to get out of here. There is no way that guy was alone. There are two mugs on that table. There is someone else. We have to get out._

It was just enough motivation to get Yoongi’s hand to raise the key he didn’t feel and slide it into the key-hole, turning it to the left, then the right before it swung wide upon against his weight. He collapsed on the sidewalk, before crawling up to his feet, swaying. It was evening, he could see that much, and cold, a temperature he hadn’t felt down in the cellar. He wanted to frown and felt that emotion echoed around his bond.

_They heated his cellar? Why would they do that? How would they even do that?_

_Let’s get him home first, then we’ll theorize._

It was getting almost impossible for Yoongi to stay awake, and he could feel Jungkook at the forefront of his mind. _Let me, Yoongi._ And Yoongi did, letting Jungkook take over. He felt himself stumbling, as Jungkook attempted to find a place for them to hide.

_It’s okay, Yoongi. We’re okay._

* * *

He doesn’t remember passing out, but he wakes up on the sidewalk with the incessant voices in his head.

_Yoongi, wake up. Yoongi!_

_Yoongi, you need to wake up right now, we can’t stay here._

All he can do is grunt, as he surrenders his body to Jungkook once again, feeling as he forces his body up and they continue to stumble down the sidewalk, putting as much distance between Yoongi and the building he had just escaped from. He walks until he reaches the edge of what looks like a bike trail. Jungkook settles his body down near the base of a tree, and Yoongi can see the tendrils of black around his vision as exhaustion slams down on him. The last thing he hears before he shuts his eyes is Jin’s voice.

_You’re OK. We’re OK. We’re coming._

* * *

Yoongi really did the best he could given the circumstances. They all did. It’s not their fault that they missed certain key details of their surroundings. Like the unnaturally cleanliness of the cellar Yoongi was held in. Or the brand-new appearance of the mammoth’s clothing. The insignia of a phoenix carefully embodied into the man’s jacket. The neat appearance of the hallway and living room area. Most importantly, the cluster had failed to notice the blinking red dot in the corner of the wall near the staircase. A red dot, that stayed unblinking throughout there escape before switching off as Yoongi stumbled out of the building. They didn’t notice the multitude of cameras that followed them as Yoongi’s body stumbled through Incheon’s streets, or the blinking of those camera shutter focused on the license plates of Hoseok’s car when he pulls up to the trail where Yoongi awaits.

When seven people share one mind, figuratively and literally, it is of no surprise that people take notice.


End file.
